starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Джейна Соло-Фел
Джейна Соло Фел (урождённая Джейна Соло) была человеческой женщиной, мастером-джедаем и членом Высшего совета джедаев Нового Ордена джедаев, женой Джаггеда Фела и сестрой-близнецом Джейсена Соло, а также старшой сестрой Энакина Соло. Рождённая в семье Хана Соло и Леи Органы Соло, она унаследовала искусность в механике от своего отца и чувствительность к Силе своей матери, окончив своё полное обучение в Праксеуме джедаев. За время пребывания здесь, у неё было много приключений, включая помощь в развале Второй Империи, где она помогла Зекку отказаться от Тёмной стороны и вступить в ряды джедаев. Когда юужань-вонги вторглись в Галактику, Джейна присоединилась к вооружённым силам Новой Республики и отличилась, как пилот Разбойной эскадрильи. Она была постоянно на линии фронта в течении всей войны с юужань-вонгами, получив титул Меча джедаев от своего дяди, Люка Скайуокера, и став известной как воплощение Богини обмана Юн-Харлы среди юужань-вонгов. В ходе войны, у неё были очень романтичные любовные отношения с Джаггедом Фелом. Однако смерть её брата Энакина заставила её подойти опасно близко к тёмной стороне. Но позже, ей помог отказаться от Тёмной стороны Кип Дюррон. По мере продолжения войны, она помогла Галактическому Альянсу найти способы использовать юужань-вонгские боевые корабли и биоты в своих интересах, а также лично уничтожила Мастера войны Цавонга Ла в битве при Эбаке 9. Соло сражалась во многих битвах на войне, и, в конечном счёте, в её окончании. Соло, как выжившая в миссии на Миркр, позже стала Примкнувшей к сообществу килликов, и была вовлечена в последующий Кризис Тёмного улья и Роевую войну на стороне килликов против чиссов, что осложнило её отношения с Джаггедом Фелом. В 40 ПБЯ она приняла командование эскадрильей «Опорная точка» и участвовала в битве при Тралусе на стороне Галактического Альянса. Впоследствии, она и её брат Джейсен возглавили Разбойную эскадрилью на время Блокады Кореллии. Подходящий к концу кризис окончился размолвкой между ней и её братом Джейсеном из-за его всё более и более агрессивных действий, хотя она и осталась активным членом Ордена джедаев. Джейна затем была направлена с Джаггедом Фелом и Зекком на миссию по отслеживанию и поимке тёмного джедая отступника Алемы Рар. Смерть её тёти Мары и тёмные дела её брата лишь побуждали Джейну найти способ остановить Джейсена, и она стала искать средства сделать это в тренировках с некогда заклятым врагом своего отца, Мандалором Бобой Феттом, она была вынуждена убить своего брата двойняшку в дуэли на световых мечах, на борту звёздного разрушителя «Энакин Соло». После смерти Дарта Кейдуса и окончания войны, Джейна осталась активным членом Ордена. Также, когда Глава государства Натаси Даала отстранила Люка Скайуокера с поста гранд-мастера Ордена, в качестве начала своих действий по взятию контроля над джедаями, Джейна создала тайную группу, «Тёмное слияние», как средство тайного противостояния Даале. В тоже время, Джейна пыталась сбалансировать свои обязанности в Новом Ордене джедаев со своей личной жизнью. Джаггед Фел вернулся во время Второй галактической гражданской войны и в 43 ПБЯ попросил Джейну выйти за него, невзирая на разногласия между Орденом джедаев и Даалой. Положение Фела, как Главы государства Осколок Империи означало, что лояльность Джейны теперь разрывается между джедаями и Фелом, что заставило их временно отменить, но позже восстановить свою помолвку. Джейна продолжала оставаться в Ордене, несмотря на ухудшение отношений между джедаями и Галактическим Альянсом. Джейна активно сражалась с мандалорцами во время их вторжения в Новый Храм джедаев. После увеличения экстремизма Даалы, орден решил, что Даала не подходит на роль лидера и Соло участвовала в возглавляемом джедаями перевороте по отстранению Даалы от власти. Затем, Соло присоединилась к своему дяде в борьбе против вновь объявившихся ситов и существа тёмной стороны, известной как Абелот, терроризирующей некоторых джедаев. Когда ситы и Абелот захватили правительство на Корусанте, Соло присоединилась к своему дяде и многим другим джедаям в попытки проникнуть на планету и внезапно атаковать оккупантов. Сражаясь за освобождение взятого под контроль ситами Храма джедаев, Соло убила многих из захватчиков, но была тяжело ранена. Прежде чем осуществить запланированную попытку самопожертвования во время Первой атаки на Новый Храм джедаев, Джейна Соло была повышена до ранга мастера-джедая своим дядей. Благодаря тому, что Абелот внезапно ослабела, Джейне удалось выжить и позже, она отправилась с Люком Скайуокером в скопление Мау, чтобы спасти своего кузена, Бена Скайуокера, от Абелот. Её навыки пилотирования позволили Соло устоять против Медитационной сферы ситов, которую использовала Абелот, до тех пор, пока Скайуокеры её не победили. После уничтожения Абелот и победы над Затерянным племенем ситов, Джейна Соло вышла замуж за своего давнего возлюбленного, Джаггеда Фела, на борту хейпанского боевого дракона «Королева драконов II». Биография Детство (9 ПБЯ – 22 ПБЯ) Рождение thumb|left|200px|Новорожденная Джейна, её [[Лея Органа Соло|мать и брат-близнец.]] Ещё до своего рождения, Джейна и её брат близнец Джейсен, вместе с их мамой, стали объектами не менее трёх попыток похищения со стороны Смертоносных коммандос ногри, действующих по приказу гранд-адмирала Трауна. В попытке привлечь безумного тёмного джедая Джорууса К'баота для помощи ему в военной компании, Траун дал обещание привести Люка Скайуокера, Лею Органу Соло и её ещё не родившихся чувствительных к Силе детей К’баоту, который желал любым способом перестроить их на свой взгляд, как только доберётся до них. Побывав на разрушенной планете Хоногр, Лея позаботилась о том, чтобы Джейна и Джейсен родились на Корусанте, вовремя последних дней кампании Трауна, угроза похищения со стороны ногри больше не висела у них над головой. Траун, тем ни менее, всё ещё пытаясь сдержать своё обещание до конца, послал агентов Имперской разведки на Корусант, для очередной попытки похищения двойняшек и их матери. Апартаменты, в которых жило семейство Соло, были разрушены, но агентам Трауна вновь помешали и двойняшки были спасены. Изоляция Несмотря на утверждения древних знаний Джедаев, что детская невинность является эффективным средством, препятствующим развращающему влиянию Тёмной Стороны, Дядя Джейны и Джейсена, Люк Скайуолкер, полагал, что любой контакт с Тёмной Стороной может изменить разум маленького ребёнка на всю его, или её жизнь. Учитывая силу, которой двойняшки овладеют, когда станут старше, Люк рекомендовал Хану и Лее, минимизировать шансы на их похищение в этот опасный период. thumb|Джейна и Джейсен под заботой Винтер, и Лея, наблюдающая за ними неподалёку. Родители близнецов последовали его совету, и отправили двойняшек на Новый Альдеран, на попечениедруга по жизни и помощницы Леи, Винтер. Любая безопасность, гарантированная таким решением, будет недолговечна, так или иначе. Возрождённый Император Палпатин узнал о местоположении Нового Альдерана и приказал атаковать планету немедленно. Во время хаоса, вызванного Второй Битвой при Новом Альдеране, Джейну и Джейсена чуть не похители представители Тёмной Стороны Хекр Нист и Кваг Гхулл, но их попытке помешали Рыцари Джедаи, ведомые Скайуолкером. После битвы, Джейну и Джейсена увезли в древний космический город Непсис VIII, где их родители и дядя узнали, что Новая Республика пережила разрушение Да Соча V. После рождения их младшего брата, Анакина, Джейна и Джейсен вместе с отцом и матерью жили в космическом городе до тех пор, пока они не сбежали с остатками Сил Новой Республики, незадолго до того, как город был уничтожен одним из снарядов "Галактической Пушки". Учтя совет Люка, Хан и Лея решили спрятать Джейну, Джейсена и Анакина на планете Ондерон, дабы будущие Джедаи были в безопасности от Палпатина, который планировал духовно войти в Анакина и освободить себя, таким образом, от тела своего последнего клона, которое достигло крайней точки разрушения. Хан и Лея отправились на Ондерон, но Палпатин, используя Каменный Оракул Ситхов, смог определить их местонахождение и перехватить "Тысячелетний Сокол". "Сокол" был повреждён во время боя, но Хан и Чубакка довели повреждённый корабль до самого Ондерона, где они посадили его в городе Изиз. Так как Палпатин следовал за ними попятам, Вима-Да-Бода и Чубакка устроили диверсию, чтобы Палпатин считал, что Лея и дети покинули Ондерон на борту "Сокола". Тем временем, Джейна, Джейсен и Анакин отправились на день в Крепость Кира со своими родителями. Палпатин не купился на уловку и отправил свою правую руку найти местонахождение Леи и её детей. Джейна и Джейсен могли сделать ни многим больше, чем просто наблюдать за своими родителями, дядей, Эмпатоярусом Брэндом, и Райфом Юсанном, сражающимся с последним клоном Палпатина. Ценою жизни Юсанна и Брэнда, Палпатину помешали овладеть телом Анакина. После того, как Новая Республика снова вернула Корускант, Джейна, Джейсен, и Анакин были отправлены на изолированную, и почти неизвестную планетуАнот с Винтер, там они снова редко виделись с родителями. Воссоединение "Где Джейна!" – Хан Соло, после исчезновения Джейны. thumb|left| Маленькая Джейна, попавшая в неприятность. Когда им было по два с половиной года, Джейна и Джейсен вернулись на Корускант, чтобы жить со своимиродителями. К тому времени, близнецы уже время от времени демонстрировали способность перемещать объекты при помощи разума. Они также развивали свои ментальные способности, которые были даны им от рождения, и имели тенденцию использовать их, чтобы закончить предложения друг друга, или просто пошалить. Поскольку Хан и Лея имели возможность посетить Анот всего несколько раз, Джейна и Джейсен стали весьма опасаться отъезда Винтер, которую они считали своей матерью, и остаться под присмотром Леи, которую они считали чужой. Поскольку Хан отсутствовал на момент возвращения двойняшек, Лея пыталась сбалансировать свои обязанности как мать и как Государственный Министр Новой Республики. В результате, Лея прибегала к помощи С-3ПО, которому натерпелось опробовать в действии свои недавно разгруженные программы по воспитанию детей. С-3ПО принялся за работу с энтузиазмом, но нашёл себя абсолютно непригодным в ряде случаев, включая один инцидент, когда близнецы заставили его запутаться в кактусе-щупальце во аремя дипломатической церемонии в Ботанических Садах Скайдома. Он также применил свои своевольные способности расказчика историй, и гордился своей способностью петь колыбельные на абсолютно любом языке, или стиле. Тем ни менее, Джейна и Джейсен предпочитали слушать историю своего отца "О Маленьком Потерявшемся Бантёнке", чаще, чем что-либо ещё. После того, как они с Ханом вернулись с миссии на Кесселе, Чубакка помогал С-3ПО присматривать за Джейной и Джейсеном пока Хан и Лея были заняты другими делами. Как только Вуки и дроид начали заниматься с двойняшками, Джейна и приставания Джейсена смогли вывести Чубакку из себя, и даже запрогаммированое терпение С-ЗПО не выдержало. Вуки и протокольный дроид сочли хорошей идею сводить Джейну и Джейсена на прогулку по Корускантскому Голографическому Зоопарку Вымерших Животных. Джейне и Джейсену быстро наскучила эта прогулка, и они решили, что игра в прятки с сопровождающими, будет куда веселее. Не предупредив С-3ПО и Чубакку, Джейна и Джейсен начали игру. Улизнув от сопровождающего их Чубакки, двойняшки добрались до турболифта и отправились вниз на этаж, определённым ими как '1'. Выйдя из турболифта, Джейна и Джейсен оказались в Корусканском Подгородье, где они пережили приключение, полное незнакомых и опасных существ. В конечном счёте, они наткнулись на сообщество беженцев, состоящее из бухгалтеров, бежавших от притеснения Галактической Империи с поверхности Корусканта. Несмотря на свой страх перед Империей, которая, как он считал, по-прежнему была у власти на Корусканте, Король Онибалд Дайким помог близнецам вернуться домой. Пездка в Праксеум Джедаев "На помощь, помогите! Дяде Люку нужна Помощь!" – Джейна, призывая учеников-джедаев спасти её дядю. Джейна и Джейсен сопровождали своих родителей в Прахеум Джедаев на Явин IV, когда стало известно, что их дядя, Люк Скайуолкер, был найден в состоянии, похожем на комму на вершине Великого Храма своими студентами. Хотя бригада врачей не смогла понять причины такого его состояния, Джейна полагала, что сможет каким-то образом пробудить дядю от глубокого сна, поцеловав его, но это оказалось безуспешным. Позже, двойняшки, вместе с их матерью и студентами, почувствовали великое волнение в Силе из-за уничтожения системы Карида Кипом Дюроном, который, с помощью призрака древнего Лорда Ситхов по имени Экзар Кун, также отправил Люка в его коматозное состояние. thumb|Джейна со своей семьёй. Джейна и Джейсен были в силах спасти тело своего дяди от уничтожения Стриином, после того, как Люкявился им во сне. Во время посещения тела Люка с целительницей Мон Каламари по имени Силгал, которая заботилась о близнецах после того, как их родители уехали из Прахеума, Джейна иДжейсен обнаружили, что – в отличие от взрослых в Прахеуме – они могут видеть погибающий дух своего дяди. Когда группа Ситских гидр пришла атаковать тело Люка, Люк предупредил двойняшек снова. После подъема тревоги вместе Силгал, Джейна вошла в аудиторию, где находилось тело дяди, её приветствовал брат, защищающий тело Люка при помощи светового меча Скайуолкера, и она помчалась к нему на помощь. Удивительно, двойняшки были способны удержать существа, до тех пор, пока не прибыла помощь. Студенты Люка сформировали план по уничтожению угрозы со стороны Экзара Куна раз и навсегда. После помощи студентам в комбинации их сил и победе над Лордом Ситхов, Джейна и Джейсен восхищались тем, как их дядя приходит в себя. После того, как Анакин был опасно близок к тому, чтобы быть похищенным Послом Фурганом на Аноте, Лея и Хан Решили, что он, вместе с Винтер, присоединиться к своим брату и сестре на Корусканте. Из-за увеличившихся дипломатических обязанностей их матери как Главы Государства Новой Республики, Джейна, Джейсен, и Анакин обнаружили себя с сопровождением – и самое плохое – важные дипломатические церемонии вроде Концерта Ветров на Вортексе и встречи Стада на Иторе. thumb|left| Рисунок, нарисованный четырёхлетней Джейной в благодарность Чубакке.Когда Джейне было около четырёх, она сопровождала своего отца и братьев на прогулке с Чубаккой. В то время, пока Хан был занят с Джейсеном и Анакином, Джейна ушла, следуя за найденной ею рукой дроида. Она, в конечном счёте, наткнулась на самого дроида, который попытался обратить её на Тёмную Сторону и сделать из неё новую Императрицу, чтобы она его починила. К счастью, Чубакка уничтожил дроида и спас Джейну. Чтобы отблагодарить его, Джейна нарисовала для него рисунок, и сказала, что любит его. По мере того, как Джейна становилась старше, она многое переняла у своего отца, приобрела его дерзость и навыки пилота также хорошо, как и некоторую способность к механике, что заставило Хана гордиться ею. К пяти годам, Джейне разрешили иметь свой собственный мультиинструмент, в котором ей разрешали использовать толькоинструменты по древесине и только в мастерской. А в семь, Джейне разрешили использовать и те, что предназначались для металла. Наконец, к девяти годам, Хан решил, что Джейна уже достаточно ответственна, чтобы помочь ему с мелким ремонтом и также позволил ей управлять "Тысячелетним Соколом". Было несколько случаев, когда Джейна использовала свою сообразительность, вроде тех, когда она, Джейсен, и Анакин сконструировали дефектного дроида для того, чтобы тот делал их работу по дому, или множество раз, когда они 'экспериментировали' со световым мечом Дяди Люка. Джейна не была так близка со своей матерью, как была со своим отцом, и между ними было некое расстояние. Хотя Лейя и пыталась участвовать в жизни дочери так часто, как это было возможно, постоянно увеличивающиеся обязанности для Новой Республики непрерывно отдаляли её от семьи. Джейна всё больше замечала это, поскольку становилась старше, и вместе с ней самой росла и её обида. Похищение "Помнишь, что случилось? Мы играли с Чуи –" "– и затем он взлетел –" "– и потом он упал –" "– а затем я уснул." "Я тоже." – Джейна, Джейсен и Анакин. thumb|С-3ПО возражает Джейсену и Джейне Соло. В 13 ПБЯ дети Соло жили в Императорском Дворце на Корусканте. Находясь там, троица проникла навстречу Совета, игнорируя предупреждение взрослых о том, что эта часть Дворца была для них под запретом, и отвлекли внимание матери от дипломатического посланника. После того, как на совете был объявлен перерыв, Лея Органа Соло вызвала Нанну, их дроида няньку, от которой дети ранее ускользнули, чтобы вернуть сорванцов под её опеку. Нанна увела их, угрожая домашней работой в качестве наказания за их недостойное поведение. Вскоре после этого, группа убийц под руководством бывшего Имперца по имени Дэван попыталась ночью похитить Органу Соло и её детей. Начальник безопасности Органы Соло, Мирит Синн, вместе с Леией и её телохранителями Ногри, остановили убийц, но атака серьёзно обеспокоила Органу Соло. Пара Ногри сопроводила близнецов к их матери, которая дала инструкции забрать детей в её комнату, где она вскоре с ними встретилась и надёжно охраняла. Позже, дети Соло смогли поговорить с отцом, находящимся на войне, по средствам голограммы, заверив его, что они целы и невредимы. На следующий год, во время визита на Мунто Кодру, когда ей было пять лет, Джейна и её братья были похищены вместе с Вирвульфом Гофмейстера Иуона. Похитители использовали Тёмную Сторону Силы, чтобы замаскировать своё присутствие, и взорвали бомбу, чтобы уничтожить любые свидетельства, и попытаться, хлтя и безуспешно, убить Чубакку. Когда они покинули атмосферу Мунто Кодру, Джейна, Джейсен, и Анакин оставили за собой след боли, который смогла ощутить в Силе их мать. После того, как к ним вернулось сознание, Джейна, Джейсен, и Анакин были поприветствованы человеком по имени Хетрир. Он утверждал, что их родители, их дядя, и Чубакка погибли в результате землетрясения и что он, Хетрир, был их крёстным отцом. Джейна и Джейсен решили, что Хетрир лжёт, поскольку их дяди и отца не было на Мунто Кодру в момент их похищения, и в подтверждение их подозрений, Хетрир неверно назвал порядок рождения двойняшек, пытаясь доказать своё присутствие при их рождении. Двойняшки были заключены в тюрьму Хетрира, 'Искусственном Мире', обычно их держали отдельно, даже когда они находились не в комнатах, в то время как Анакин всё время находился с Хетриром. Веди она себя боле податливо, подчиняясь правилам, Джейна могла бы получить привилегии Помощника, или даже Инспектора, однако, она попыталась вести себя максимально грубо и невыносимо со старшими в любой ситуации, она даже воспользовалась Силой, чтобы насыпать песок на еду Инспекторов и Помощников, а Джейсен отправил Мирминов покусать их. Несмотря на все тяготы жизни в такой ситуации, Джейна нашла единомышленницу и друга, Лузу, Чиронианскую девочку. Однако Джейна вскоре узнала, что её новую подругу, заодно и Анакина с Вирвульфом, куда-то увезли. Неприятное столкновение с полностью обученным Юным Имперцем по имени Врам, окончательно убедило Джейну, что она и её брат должны бежать с 'Искусственного Мира' Хетрира. Используя мультиинструмент, который она скрывала от Помощников и Инспекторов, Джейна смогла сломать замок в двери своей комнаты. Она быстро освободила Джейсена, а за тем и других детей, и они выбрались из здания, в котором находились их комнаты. С помощью Госпожи Драконши – Песчаного Дракона, которой Джейсен ранее помог – дети сбежали с базы Хетрира на 'дикую местность' 'Искусственного Мира' с преследующей их группой Инспекторов. Когда Инспекторы были уже близко, когда Лея прибыла на своей звёздной яхте "Альдераан" с Чубаккой и женщиной по имени Риллао и спасла их. Джейна и Джейсен сопровождали взрослых на станцию "Крси", где Хетрир планировал принести в жертву их младшего брата таинственному существу известному как Вару и продать с аукциона Лузу, Вирвульфа и некоторых других детей в рабство. Когда они приблизились к храму Вару на борту станции, Лея велела Джейне и Джейсену оставаться с Чубаккой, пока она, на свой риск, отправилась внутрь. Хан и Люк также прибыли на станцию ещё до Леи и детей. Когда Джейна и Джейсен услышали нечто, что они приняли за крик о помощи от Лузы и Вирвульфа, они убедили Чубакку войти в храм и помочь им. После сражения с Люком, Ханом, и Леией, лишившись сил Анакина, Вару уничтожил Хетрира и себя. После истории с Хетриром и Вару, жизнь вернулась к некому подобию нормы для Джейны и её братьев. Похищение, однако, подтолкнуло Хана и Лею стать гораздо более внимательными к защите своих детей, и Хан боялся выпускать Джейну, Джейсена и Анакина из вида. Хотя они и были защищены от любой опасности, которая могла бы угрожать им, дети Соло были также защищены и от возможности завести каких-либо друзей, кроме своих родителей, дяди, Чубакки, Винтер, C-3ПО, и Р2-Д2. И, несмотря на то, что она нашла друга в Лузе, во время своего заключения в 'Искусственном Мире' Джейна потеряла контакт с ней, после того, как та вернулась на свою родную планету Чирон. В отличие от своего младшего брата, Джейна и Джейсен часто изобретали всё новые и всё более сложные способы проверки терпения своего отца. Однако, Джейсен всё менее охотно проявлял желание играть со своей сестрой, сосредоточившись вместо этого на развитии своих способностей в использования Силы для левитации объектов. Джейну стало раздражать подобное поведение, и она начала мешать его практике. Несмотря на все неприятности, которые она и её брат причиняли своему отцу, Джейна любила его, и она боялась потерять его, когда, несмотря попытки Леи скрыть это от детей, до девочки дошла новость о похищении Хана Дусканской Лигой во время Кризиса Чёрного Флота. Первое Кореллианское Восстание "Наш дядя плохой человек." – Джейна, описывает своего дядю, Тракана Сал-Соло . thumb|left|Джейна во время Первого Кореллианского Восстания.В 18 ПБЯ, Джейна сопровождала свою семью в отпуск в Кореллианскую систему. По прибытии, Лея наняла Драла по имени Эбрихим в качестве наставника для детей и гида для всего семейства, хотя двойняшки были не в восторге от этого. Во время первого пикника, семья посетила главный археологический участок Кореллии. При осмотре туннелей на месте раскопок, Джейна заметила, что Анакин остановил остальную часть тура, и замер, зачарованый секцией этажей туннеля. На пару с Джейсеном, они пошли дальше в другом направлении, и троица, в конечном счёте, наткнулись на то, что будет позже идентифицировано как Планетарный Репульсор Кореллии, по одиному из которых были расположены в каждом из 'Пяти Братьев'. Дети вскоре были найдены дроидом Эбрихима, Q9-X2, который был единственным, кто заметил пропажу детей. Осознав, что палата была тем, что искала 'Партия Лиги Человеческого Наследия', и будет не хорошо, если они найдут её, Джейна и Джейсен воспользовались Силой, чтобы скрыть любые признаки того, что группа была здесь. Джейна, Джейсен, Анакин, и Q9-X2, в конечном счёте, найденные родителями, позже рассказали им о своей находке. Спустя несколько дней, Джейна и её семейство отправились жить в резиденцию Генерал-Губернатора, "Дом Короны". Там, Лея и Хан были приглашены на торговую конференцию по возвращению Кореллианской системы в галактический состав. На первую ночь конференции, дети остались допоздна и шпионили за взрослыми, узнав об угрозе уничтожения планеты со стороны неизвестной группы, если их требования не будут выполнены. Джейна, Джейсен и Анакин в итоге были заперты в "Доме Короны" с Чубаккой, Эбрихимом, и Q9-X2, пока их родители уехали за советом к Микамберлекто. Они видели из своих апартаментов, как анклавы в приделах Коронет Сити были сожжены до основания и тела, застилающие улицы. Это было то, что впоследствии станет известно как Первое Кореллианское Восстание. "Дом Короны" подвергся атаке, и дети, Вуки, Дралл, и дроид погрузились на "Сокол", дабы поспешно отступить. С гипердвигателем фрахтовщика, повреждённым удачным выстрелом мобильного патрульного судна, они отправились к дому тёти Эбрихима, Марче, на планету Дралла. Джейсен, Джейна, и Анакин были хорошо приняты Герцогиней Мастигопхоурской. Следующим утром, Джейсен, Джейна, и Анакин рассказали Марче, что случилось прежде, чем они были вынуждены покинуть Кореллию. Джейна также рассказала Марче о том, что они видели на открытии конференции, чувствуя, что открытие Анакина и зловещее сообщение были, так или иначе, связаны. Марча отвела детей, Чубакку, Эбрихима, и Q9-X2 на планетарный репульсор "Дрола". Они пробрались внутрь репульсора и наблюдали за экспериментом Анакина и, во время одной из попыток, он активировал репульсор, чуть не убив там всех. Хотя она и была раздражена тем фактом, что Анакин чуть не убил её, Джейна поняла бессмысленность гнева на брата и, вместо этого, попыталась его успокоить. Джейна и её братья позже были похищены кузеном своего отца, Тракеном Сал-Соло, который прибыл, дабы потребовать репульсор для 'Лиги Человечества', и удерживал в плену Джейну, Джейсена, Анакина, Чубакку, Эбрихима, и Марчу. Лидер 'Лиги Человечества' показал образы пленных детей всей Кореллианской Системе, чтобы получить признание независимости Кореллии от Новой Республики, шантажируя их мать. Это действие, однако, повернуло общественное мнение Системы против Лиги Человечества. Джейна и Джейсен сумели освободиться из заключения в силовом поле с Анакином, и при помощи него же сделали "Тысячелетний Сокол" не обнаруживаемым. Так как они были вынуждены оставить взрослых, Джейна и Джейсен взяли на себя роли пилота и второго пилота, соответственно. Прежде чем увести "Сокол" из ангара репульсора, Джейна уничтожила генератор силового поля и попыталась повредить штурмовой корабль 'Лиги Человечества' класса Минок в максимальной степени, но нанесла лишь небольшие повреждения. Взмыв в небо, они обнаружили, что к ним очень близко подошли преследователи, тот самый штурмовой корабль под управлением Тракена. Хотя он и не имел опыта управления грузовым судном и вёл его вверх тормашками, Джейсен управлял так, что вывел преследователей из манёвра. Ухватившись за возможность, Джейна разрушила уязвимое машинное отделение штурмового корабля, заставив его беспомощно висеть в космосе. После этого, "Сокол" был немедленно пойман лучом захвата. Хотя дети поначалу и подозревали худшее, из системы коммуникации послышался голос Лэндо Калрисеана, заверивший их в том, что нет никакой потребности в панике, так как луч захвата исходил из Бакуранского судна "Злоумышленник". На борту "Злоумышленника", Джейна, Джейсен, и Анакин воссоединились со своими родителями, но разделились снова, поскольку Хан и Лея вызвались помочь Бакуранскому флоту в борьбе с силами 'Сакоррианской Триады' у Станции "Балансир". Джейна и Джейсен в сопровождении своего брата вернулись обратно на планетарный репульсор Драллы, чтобы посмотреть, смогут ли они использовать его и остановить древнюю космическую станцию, разрушающую целые звёздные системы. Как только они оказались на планетарном репульсоре снова, Джейна и Джейсен попытались помочь техникам понять своего младшего брата, несмотря на их собственное едва сносное изъяснение. Поскольку критический момент обстрела настал, Джейна помогла ему довериться своим чувствам, и потянутся в Силе. Анакин так и сделал, и спас жизни двенадцати миллионов жителей Бово Ягена, и ещё бесчисленное множество других жизней. В тот же год на Корусканте, Джейна и Джейсен помогли уличному мальчишке по имени Зекк. Хотя он и имел тенденцию постоянно исчезать, Зекк, Джейна, и Джейсен быстро стали друзьями, и Зекк взял двойняшек во множество приключений по всему городу. Джейна, в конечном счёте, стала испытывать глубокую привязанность к нему. Кризис c Каамаским Документом "Они правда поженятся? Мы приглашены?" – Джейна, после того, как услышала о свадьбе Люка. thumb|Джейна в 19 ПБЯ. После обнаружения части копии Каамаского Документа в 19 ПБЯ, и последовавшего за этим кризиса и скандала, Джейна и её родные братья были отправлены на Кашииик с Чубаккой и группой Ногри для их защиты. После того, как кризис был разрешён, она, Джейсен, и Анакин сопровождали своих родителей на подписании Мирного Соглашения Пеллиона-Гаврисома, на борту Звёздного Разрушителя "Химера". Вскоре после подписания соглашения, Джейна посетила закрытую свадьбу своего дяди Люка и Мары Джейд по обычаям Джедаев. Во время публичной церемонии празднования союза между Люком и Марой, Джейна находилась в комнате, отведённой для детей гостей, под присмотром Бостера Террика. Джейна Соло, самая старшая из детей Соло, родилась на пять минут раньше брата-близнеца Джейсена на Корусанте в последние дни, когда угроза со стороны гранд-адмирала Трауна еще была реальной. В первые годы жизни детей прятали в удаленных мирах, надеясь уберечь их от Империи. Но после множественных попыток похитить Джейсена и Джейну родители решили, что членам семьи следует быть вместе. На Корусанте близнецы воспитывались под надзором Винтер и C-3PO. Когда Лея Соло взошла на пост президента Республики, у нее стало оставаться все меньше времени, которое она могла посвятить своим детям, хотя она очень старалась быть хорошей матерью. Чем старше становилась Джейна, тем чаще она стала замечать, как сильно увеличивается дистанция между ней и Леей. Впоследствии Джейна очень сильно обидится за это на мать. Упорная и настойчивая, Джейна демонстрировала неплохие способности в механике, чем очень гордился ее отец Хан. В возрасте девяти лет ей уже позволяли пилотировать «Тысячелетний сокол», и она была уже способна помочь отцу в ремонте. К тому времени, когда ей стукнуло 14, Джейна стала умелым и квалифицированным пилотом. Она посещала Академию джедаев Люка Скайуокера на Явине IV, развивая свои впечатляющие таланты в использовании Силы. Она сдружилась со многими учениками, среди которых были Лоубакка, Тенел Ка, Джейден Корр и Зекк. Пережив сражения со Второй Империей, Инородным Союзом и прочими врагами, Джейна покинула Академию, став падаваном Мары Джейд Скайуокер. Они очень сильно привязались друг к другу, под руководством Мары Джейна сильно выросла и как джедай, и как пилот. Её мастерство пилотирования крестокрылов привлекло внимание командира Разбойной эскадрильи во время нашествия юужань-вонгов. Получив место в эскадрилье, она стала Пронырой-11 и получила прозвище «Рукоятка». Будучи на Иторе, Джейна повстречалась с пилотом по имени Джаггед Фел, союзником Новой Республики, состоящим в силах обороны чиссов. Джаггед пробудил какие-то чувства в девушке, и уж точно она восхищалась его мастерством пилотирования и непоколебимым хладнокровием. Джейна получила тяжелые травмы ноги и груди, когда ее подстрелили истребители юужань-вонгов, атаковавшие Каларбу. Из-за сильного облучения она долгое время не могла видеть. Восстанавливая силы на Дуро, Джейна присутствовала при новом нападении агрессоров, захвативших и этот древний мир. Нашествие юужань-вонгов стало суровым испытанием для юной девушки, которой пришлось пережить все трудности войны, даже не достигнув совершеннолетия. В своем беззаботном детстве она никогда не задумывалась о таких вещах, как жизнь и смерть. После гибели Чубакки и последующей натянутости отношений в семье Соло Джейна получила незабываемый опыт, который стал формировать ее характер. Лея считала, что ее дочь – самая прагматичная из детей. В то время как погруженный в вечные размышления Джейсен страдает от нерешительности, а импульсивный Энакин постоянно ныряет в гущу событий, не задумываясь о последствиях, Джейна взвешивает каждый свой шаг и действует всегда по обстоятельствам и вовремя. Но она, конечно, тоже девочка не без характера и тоже иногда бывает упряма и неуступчива. Бывает, она крепко ругает брата Джейсена за пассивность или мать за ее отдаленность. thumb|right|200px|Джейна Соло, пилот [[истребитель|истребителя Разбойной эскадрильи.]] В это тяжелое время войн и страданий трудный характер Джейны чуть было не привел ее к гибели. После смерти младшего брата и исчезновения брата-близнеца, Джейну обуяла бешеная злость, она никогда еще не была так сильно близка к тёмной стороне Силы, как в этот раз. Ее стойкий прагматизм затмил ее чувство сострадания и веру в учения её дяди Люка, и она близко сошлась с Кипом Дюрроном, могучим джедаем, стремящимся к активным действиям на территории врага. Совершая побег после проваленной миссии на Миркре, забравшей жизнь ее брата, Джейна похитила юужань-вонгский корабль, «Ксстарр». Когда ее родной мир Корусант был покорен захватчиками, она повела остатки джедаев в Содружество Хейпса. Там Джейна была втянута в дворцовую интригу, когда коварная бывшая королева-мать Та'а Чум хотела организовать свадьбу между ее сыном, принцем Айсолдером, и Джейной. Однако её попытка заменить королеву-мать Тенениэл Дйо провалилась. Внимательно изучив «Ксстарр», Джейна уяснила для себя основной принцип юужань-вонгской космоплавательной технологии: тела в космосе узнаваемы по своему уникальному гравитационному следу. Она стала соображать, как можно использовать это знание против юужань-вонгов. Её рискованные эксперименты оправдали себя. Её вводящая в заблуждение деятельность посеяла панику в рядах юужань-вонгов, так как они с трудом могли теперь отличать друзей от врагов, спасибо Джейне и ее республиканским агентам, которые сеяли дезинформацию в их рядах. Она переименовала свой новый корабль в «Обманщицу», и в головах юужань-вонгов её имя стало ассоциироваться с их богиней плутовства, а в Новой Республике ее стали называть не иначе как «Богиней», «Великой» и т.п. Джейна без устали сражалась с захватчиками, поучаствовав в битвах у Борлеаса, Оброа-скай и Эбака 9, работая в одной команде с Джаггедом Фелом. Эти двое очень рисковали, успевая ещё и любить друг друга, когда на дворе шла война. Джейна достигла ранга подполковника и летала в эскорте своих родителей, помогая объединить все фрагменты Новой Республики под новым флагом Галактического Альянса. Появления *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''The Other'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' * *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 7: Rescues, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 8: Rescues, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 9: Rescues, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 10: Rescues, Part 5'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' * *"An Apology" *''Sword of the Jedi}} Источники *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' * * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal, Issues 1-4'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars: Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''C-3P0: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 29'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Смотри также * Семья Соло * Хан Соло * Лея Органа Соло * Джейсен Соло * Энакин Соло Сноски и примечания }} Внешние ссылки Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Женщины Категория:Пилоты Разбойной эскадрильи Категория:Родившиеся в 9 ПБЯ Категория:Механики Категория:Семья Скайуокеров Категория:Семья Соло Категория:Джедаи Нового Ордена Категория:Искупленные джедаи Категория:Примкнувшие Категория:Тёмное слияние Категория:Падшие джедаи Категория:Представители Коалиции джедаев Категория:Мастера-джедаи Нового Ордена джедаев Категория:Члены Совета Нового Ордена джедаев Категория:Лидеры Проныр Категория:Семья Фелов